The invention relates to a sealing ring comprising a reinforcing ring made of a thermoplastic material and a lip ring with a circular bead which is set into a circular groove of the same profile in the reinforcing ring.
A sealing ring of this type is known from published examined German patent application (DE-AS) 2,312,548. It comprises a lip ring made of an elastomeric material and having a flangelike projection. Disposed on either side of this flangelike projection are the two parts of the reinforcing ring, which are bonded, welded or riveted to each other. In addition to the three operations required to produce the components of the sealing ring, a fourth operation is therefore required to join the parts together.